Paris When It Rains
by GalinaS
Summary: This story follows Anya and Dmitri's first evening together as they enjoy the infinite delight of being in Paris, in the rain and in love. Set directly after the musical ends.
1. Chapter 1

It hardly seemed real.

Anya hadn't been lying. She really had dreamed of her first kiss in Paris. Lying awake at night she hadn't just longed to find her family but she had ached for someone who would love her.

And then as she slept dreams of an imaginary lover had invaded her mind.

Last night for the first time that dream had had a face. _Dmitri_. She'd awoken confused and scared.

Yet here he was, his strong arms tight around her. They were still in each other's arms when a light rain began to patter their cheeks. Anya pulled away and laughed as the shower grew heavier.

"Paris in the rain!" she cried.

"And a soaking wet princess" Dmitri said, trying pull her to shelter. Anya twisted out of his grip and begun to twirl.

"I'm free!" She shouted to no one in particular.

Dmitri laughed and watched the wild girl spinning in the pouring rain. Water began to soak her dress and the street lights reflected on the jewels making them sparkle. She pulled the pins from her hair and giggled as the wind whipped it around her face.

Louder this time, she shouted: "I'm in love!"

Anya still twirled, not noticing Dmitri's stricken face.

"You love me?" He croaked, his voice hardly audible above the rain.

Eyes bright, hair wild and rain streaming down her cheeks she turned to him.

"Dima, I love you with all my heart."

It occurred to him then that he'd never seen anything so beautiful. Grinning, he ran to her. Lifting her up into his arms he kissed her soundly.

"My love." He said, holding her too him.

She already knew he loved her, he'd admitted that even when he thought he couldn't have her. Yet he had to tell her again.

Soaking wet and breathless Dmitri set the girl down. Away from his warmth Anya shivered.

"We'd better get you inside before I have runny nosed princess on my hands." Dmitri said, wrapping his jacket around her.

Suddenly realising they'd agreed on no solid plans Anya hesitated.

"Inside…where?" She said.

Dmitri seemed suddenly shy too.

"Are you hungry? There's a café just around this corner…." He said.

"Sounds perfect."

He picked up her suitcase and took her hand.

The café was warm and candlelit. A few couples sat at tables, talking quietly in that subdued way only a rainy night can bring. Dmitri led them to a small corner booth. Bringing a menu, the waiter eyed the strange couple with a sense of amusement. Both of them were soaking wet, water dripped from Dmitri's scruffy hat and Anya's ball gown alike. The Frenchman decided not to comment. They ordered soup.

After the soup settled in their bellies Anya spoke first, "It was Nanna who gave me the courage to come to you." She said.

"To her then, I am forever grateful." Dmitri said, sincerely.

"But there was something else Dima, something terrible…"

She began to tell him of Gleb and what he had threatened. Of how she'd looked into the barrel of his gun and heard the voices of her family calling out to her. By the time she'd finished he was gripping her hands tightly in his. He didn't let go, or even say anything.

"You're hurting me a little." She said, trying gently to pry her hands from his.

He let go immediately and apologized, ashamed.

"I'm sorry Anya. I should never have left. I almost lost you!" He said.

She stroked his cheek. "But you didn't, and after that time with Gleb I knew couldn't go back to the way things were when I was a child. I am a princess of the past. You Dima, are my future."

"But I don't deserve you Anya, and I can't ask you to give up everything!" Dmitri said.

"I won't be giving up anything. Nothing that really matters at least. Besides with you, I have everything to win" Anya reassured him.

He took her hand again, gently this time.

"There's still one thing I need to say, Anya"

"Yes?"

"I lied to you. When I first met you, Vlad and I, we were in it to make the money" He said, eyes downcast.

"I know that Dima. And at first I was so angry, but now, after what you did for me, after how you've helped me…it doesn't matter"

"Still, will you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive. When I met you I too had no thought except for myself. All I wanted was to get to Paris and you brought me here. You gave me back my family, or at least a small part of it. For that I am simply thankful." She beamed up at him, her heart so full.

"Oh Anya, I adore you" He said and kissed her.

Dmitri hadn't been in Paris long enough to know if it was improper to kiss someone in a café. He did it anyway, making Anya blush in that pretty way he'd come to adore.

He remembered adoring it even when they danced all those weeks ago in St Petersburg. Not that he'd let himself dare to admit that then.

He was leaning in to kiss her again (it was city of love right?) when the waiter cleared his throat.

"We are closing now Monsieur."

Dmitri paid the bill and they exited the café. Anya's heart pounded as they stood together on the pavement. They still hadn't made any plans. She was growing tired and so was Dmitri. They both needed to sleep, but where?

"I still have my hotel room booked for one more night." Dmitri said, as if he could hear her thoughts.

Anya didn't respond but nodded slowly, unsure.

"It has a spare bed. Vlad was going to stay but then he made other plans." He clarified, reddening.

Anya looked relieved, yet blushed a little too.

"Well then, it's settled." She said and started to walk toward the hotel.

Dmitri didn't follow but hesitated a moment before making up his mind.

"Wait, Anya!" He called.

She turned on her heels, "Yes, Dima?"

"I want you to know I will do right by you." He said, and took her hands in his.

"I know." She replied gently.

"I mean; I would like to find a priest!" His voice sounded strange and loud to his ears.

"A priest?"

"Yes. Tomorrow, if that's alright…"

Anya looked puzzled. "What for?"

He waited a moment, shuffling on his feet.

Finally, he spoke: "To marry us"

Anya smiled with relief and exhilaration, "I don't remember you asking…"

Seeing her smile his own eyes twinkled. "Why would I when I knew you'd say yes?" He said.

Anya swung to slap him playfully but he ducked down. In a moment he was on one knee with both of her hands in his.

"I know it's sudden. And I know it may seem rash but I love you so very dearly. Anastasia Romanova, will you be my wife?" He said, his voice solemn, with no sense of jest.

Her eyes were suddenly filled with tears.

 _Home, love, family._ In him she found all of this and more.

"Dima, I will"

 **This will be the first of three parts. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

They made it back to the hotel just before the rain started again. This time it was Anya who was eager to bathe. Dmitri faced the window as Anya slipped out of her damp dress, setting it folded over a chair. She took off her gloves, and the tiara she'd forgotten she was even wearing. She tiptoed into the bathroom and Dmitri, too focussed on _not listening_ to the sliding silk didn't notice her leave. It wasn't until he heard the tap that he turned around.

Since she'd been in Paris Anya had been too preoccupied to enjoy the delight of a warm bath. Now she sunk in the soapy water and let the heat melt into her bones. Steam curled the ends of her hair and she lay content.

In the other room Dmitri waited somewhat impatiently.

He was sitting on his bed, legs stretched in front of him when she finally emerged. Her skin was flushed from the heat and she was wearing the same nightgown she wore the night they remembered the parade.

"Took your time, princess" He said, slyly.

"Royalty is royalty, one always has to wait" She said, and walked over to give him a kiss on the forehead.

He cupped her chin and tried to kiss her lips but she stepped back.

"Not until you've had a bath!" She said.

Although not reluctant to indulge in the luxury of a bath he half-heartedly protested.

Once submerged in the warm water however, Dmitri took his time.

When he returned Anya was standing at the window looking down the city. The raindrops on the window reflected red and yellow from the lights below. The girl didn't hear him come up behind her, and giggled as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"Will you miss her?" He said, remembering the reason they'd come to Paris.

"I suppose I will, but I'll see her again. After all that I went through to find her I'm not so scared of losing her." Anya replied, leaning back into his chest.

Soon she yawned and Dmitri followed suit.

"Time to sleep" She said, turning away from the window.

Their two beds lay side by side, a small table with a lamp in between. Anya sat on one of them before Dmitri cleared his throat.

"That's mine" He said. Anya blushed.

She didn't have a chance to explain her mistake before Dmitri had sat down beside her and was kissing her. Anya felt herself melt back onto the pillows. He let her sink beneath him, his hands coming to rest on either side of her body as she lay on her back.

He knew he should pull away but he just couldn't seem to get enough. He 'd be lying if he didn't admit he'd imagined this moment; Lying awake one night while they were en-route to Paris his mind had wandered. He'd imagined her smile, her cheeks blushing beneath his gaze. He'd even dreamed of her in his arms. At the time he'd dismissed these thoughts as misplaced attraction—an inconvenient distraction most likely only happening because she was the only girl he'd talked to in weeks. But now those idle fantasies had turned in to reality.

He deepened the kiss, his hand coming to rest on her nightgown. Anya felt his fingers on her thigh through the fabric. She squirmed out of his reach.

Dmitri pulled back and they both sat up, gasping.

Anya's cheeks were bright red and she looked a little unnerved.

 _Get a grip, Dmitri._ He thought, trying to slow his heart beat. _You told her you wouldn't try anything and now you can't seem to_ _get enough._

"Woah, sorry, I got so carried away…." He said, looking sheepish.

The girl seemed about to say something before deciding against it.

She stood up from his bed, still looking a little dishevelled and wandered over to her own.

"Goodnight, Dmitri" She said, giving him a small smile before turning off the light.

Yet Dmitri couldn't sleep. They'd left the window open and outside he could hear cars passing on the street below. His mind drifted in and out of sleepiness but whenever his thoughts came back to the girl in bed just across the room he was suddenly alert again. He remembered how she'd squirmed away from his touch and was troubled. _God he hoped he hadn't offended her._

A breeze made the curtains flutter and a bird cried out in a tree.

Hours later when the night had deepened a muffled sob woke Dmitri.

 _Anya._

Pushing off his covers he rushed to her side.

She was curled up in her blanket, her face buried in the pillows. Sitting on the edge of her bed he placed his hand gently on her hair.

She gasped and sat up, bleary eyed.

"Dmitri! I didn't mean to wake you…" She spoke. In the moonlight he could see her cheeks were damp with tears.

"Anya, what's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?" He said.

She'd woken an hour or so ago after a bad dream, then her mind had begun to wander. Dmitri's kisses although not unwanted had left her shaken. There were still things he didn't know from her past and she was worried if did he would regret asking her to marry him. She took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Dmitri" She said slowly, "I'm not who you think I am"

"What do you mean? I know who you are…. and you remember now!" He said, suddenly worried she might have forgotten all that they'd been though.

"I mean, I'm not the perfect princess you imagine. There are some things I haven't told you. Some things I've been ashamed to tell you"

"Anya, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Oh but Dmitri, there is something. Something terrible!" Anya sobbed.

He took her hand in his.

"You don't need to be scared, you can tell me." He said.

"Will you promise not to be angry?"

"I would never—"

"Promise!" She interrupted.

He agreed.

"You remember those men we met on the docks on our last night in Petersburg?"

Dmitri recalled the scene frustration, "The ones who tried to hassle you?"

"Yes, well, I'd met men like that before. Living on the streets…well you would know, it's not always safe."

Dmitri didn't like where she was going with this.

Anya continued: "There's a reason I learnt to fight them off like that. One night, when I was young, a man did something to me…"

She didn't meet his eyes.

"He took something from me I would have rather given to you, as your wife." She finished.

His stomach dropped as he understood her meaning. He didn't speak.

"Please say something Dmitri! I'm sorry I can't be a pure bride for you…" She said, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Oh Anya! You have nothing to be sorry for."

He wrapped her in his arms and she sobbed into his chest.

They held each other in the darkness. Anya cherished his warmth and Dmitri tried to calm his raging heart.

 _There's nothing I can do. That bastard, whoever he is, is far away, he can't harm her._

Anya finally spoke: "Tonight when you kissed me like you did I was scared that you'd be disgusted if you knew the truth, so I pulled away."

Dmitri was incredulous.

"The only disgust I feel is towards the man who did this to you! I wish I could have been there to stop him!" He said.

"But this doesn't change anything?" She said, her voice almost a whisper.

"It changes nothing. Except that I want you to know that when we are married, you don't have anything to fear from me, I don't expect anything you don't want to give." He said.

"Thank you, Dima" She said and took a big sniff.

Dmitri smiled, "So I did get a runny nosed princess after all."

Later they were back in their separate beds. Anya rolled over and faced her husband to be. He was already lying watching her.

"I can't wait to be your wife" She said, and flashed him a smile.

He didn't have time to grin back before she'd turned off the lamp and enveloped them in darkness.

Lying there he felt himself going over her words in his head.

 _I can't wait to be your husband._ He thought.


End file.
